Candlehead
Candlehead is a character from Wreck-It Ralph. She is one of the racers in Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. She appears to be themed around birthday cake and ice cream. Official Disney Bio Candlehead: Happy Hot Head Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn’t be complete without Candlehead, but she’s a few scoops short of a sundae. Personality Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder, if not somewhat ditzy. However, she will do whatever Taffyta tells her to do, even bullying Vanellope. Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her head, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is implied to be either weak-willed or unaccountable, as she attempts to blame Taffyta for her bullying Vanellope. Physical Appearance Candlehead is a young girl with Chibilike proportions. She has fair skin, a small nose, and large, green animesque eyes. Her hair is short and deep green in color, with front bangs and stubby pigtails tied in the back. One of her defining characteristics is her brown and pink cupcake beanie topped with a lit candle; the flame on the candle seems to react according to her mood. Candlehead additionally wears a shiny pink jacket and skirt over a brown striped shirt, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, and black boots decorated with pink icing. Behind the Scenes Concept art and other material suggests that Candlehead was originally named Minty Zaki, thought the name was given to a different racer, with her cake kart being a mint chocolate chip cake and ice cream theme. Her jacket was originally a minty green with chocolate chips in her hair. Somewhere in development the name was giving to a separate character and Candlehead gained her new name. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph One of the regular racers in ''Sugar Rush, Candlehead is one of Taffyta's close friends and with Rancis, helps her out when tormenting Vanellope, participating in destroying the Likkity-Split. After being scared off by Ralph, she and the other racers appear later in the Random Roster Race. When seeing Vanellope coming up the race track, she uses her kart to light the cherry bombs on the side of the track, ordered by Taffyta. However, Vanellope maneuvers around them and glitches in front of them while in a cannon, startling Candlehead, Rancis and Taffyta into spinning out, causing them to miss to a higher part of the course when shot out of the cannon. Candlehead, Rancis and Taffyta plummet into a red velvet cupcake, eliminating them from the race, and which snaps and puts out Candlehead's candle, much to her distress. When the Cy-Bugs attack, she evacuates with the rest of Sugar Rush citizens, and when the game is restored and Vanellope takes her rightful place as ruler (a princess), she is one of the first to apologize, blaming Taffyta for putting her up to becoming a bully. However, Vanellope decrees that she will have everyone who has bullied her executed, driving Candlehead and the other Sugar Rush racers into panic and making them cry about their impending death. After Vanellope reveals she is just joking and forgives the racers, Candlehead reconciles with her and welcomes her into their group of friends. Candlehead makes a final appearance with the rest of the film's characters at the wedding of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun. ''One Sweet Race Candlehead appears in the tie-in book, taking place after the movie. It was mentioned that the racers teased Rancis Fluggerbutter, though it is unknown if Candlehead did it too. In her main appearance in the book, Rancis accidently crashes into her with his kart. She is notably referred to by her original name, Minty Zaki (which was instead given to one of the other racers), in the book. Trivia *Candlehead was originally going to be named Minty Zaki, but the name was given to a different character. However, Candlehead does seem to resemble Minty's Japanese design, having green hair and being dressed in pink and brown. *Concept art of Candlehead reveals she originally had chocolate chips sprinkled throughout her hair. *Candlehead is the only ''Sugar Rush character who doesn't have a last name. *Candlehead's go-kart is the Ice Screamer. *Candlehead seems to be overly protective of her candle, as is evident in the scene where her candle breaks in the Random Roster Race. She appears to be much more concerned with its wellbeing than the fact she has been disqualified from the race or that "the glitch" has beaten her. *The Candlehead plush doll has a mint chocolate chip scent. Gallery Sugar Rush - Candlehead.jpg|Candlehead's racing kart, The Ice Screamer Candlehead Sugar Rush game stats.png|Candlehead Sugar Rush Game Stats Candlehead's stats.png|Candlehead's stats Candlehead Icon.png|Candlehead Icon Candlehead Logo 2!.png|Candlehead's logo Tumblr mdci79pAnG1rkkceyo1 500.png|Candlehead in her racing kart during the Random Roster Race The Ice Screamer.PNG|A closer look at The Ice Screamer Candlehead_Racer.jpg|A Candlehead and her kart toy Candlehead_Plush.jpg|Candlehead plush Candlehead_Concept_Art.PNG|Candlehead Concept Art tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo6_1280.png tumblr_mewd3nnWrB1rm27pko1_1280.jpg tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo3_1280.jpg tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo4_1280.jpg Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - Candle Head ONLY.jpeg Tumblr_mhq1llx1nS1r8d6cfo10_1280.png|Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis' comeuppance for bullying Vanellope Tumblr mi943iwA211qmooxno7 1280.png SugarRushRacersActivityBook.png|Beta artwork reveals Candlehead originally had pale green skin. SRBlamegameSc.jpg|"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" TaffytaBawww.jpg|Candlehead and the other racers beg for Vanellope's mercy. CandleheadSticker.png|Candlehead sticker. CandleF.png|Candlehead's racing flag. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Bullies Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games